Child
by AngelP
Summary: After knowing Gohan for a couple of weeks, Videl couldn't help but have this feeling about them. After Videl does something she thought she would never do, she realizes what she really thinks. Gohan and Videl shoujo kiddie waff; you have been warned. XP


Child  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ. Though I wish I did. I'd turn it into a shoujo. ^^  
  
Author's Notes:  
Wow! This is my first DBZ fic. I'd write other fics, but Sailor Moon got kinda boring for me, I don't really like Digimon  
(the Tamers season is cool though), and for the rest I haven't watched enough. Card Captor Sakura is pretty much my area  
of fanfics right now. Except for this one! Yay! I got inspired to write this, SOMEHOW. And I thought it would be cute to  
write about it. I have no idea if anyone else has ever written a fic like this, but... *shrugs* I usually don't read fics ^^;  
Oh yeah, there's no specific timeline here. So it's kinda screwed. Sharpener (weeeeird name) still hasn't found out about  
Gohan's super powers, but Videl is already infatuated with him. This is very shoujo-ish and kiddie like and warm and fuzzy  
feelings. So if you're the hardcore action type, and if that's what you were expecting..... this isn't the fic for you. As  
well as for those who are looking for harder teenage romantic love (like french kissing and cheezy pick up lines etc o.O;;)  
Enjoy. XP  
  
After knowing Gohan for a couple of weeks, Videl couldn't help but like him. She soon conquers this by doing something rather  
embarassing and personal. Gohan and Videl shoujo kiddie waff; you have been warned. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Mr. Satan yelled. "I will not allow it! No boy is allowed near you unless he's stronger than me!"  
  
Videl pouted. "Dad, that is IMPOSSIBLE. How am I supposed to get a boyfriend that way?"  
  
"That's the point," Mr. Satan snickered. "Any man who is stronger than me, you can do whatever. But unless you don't find a  
man stronger than I..."  
  
"Oh God. I've heard this over a million times already. I'm out of here."  
  
"Videl?? Where are you going?" Mr. Satan asked furiously.  
  
"Out. Maybe to hang out with some boys."  
  
As Videl headed out the door, Mr. Satan could do nothing but growl. After training his daughter for so long, she decides  
to rebel on him. After all he taught her! After an hour of hard thinking, Mr. Satan came up with a brilliant idea. Something  
that would make Videl regret she ever walked out on him. He picked up the phone, and called his servant...  
  
***************  
  
"I can't believe him," Videl muttered to herself.  
  
As the teenage idol walked around the city, a lot of eyes caught her, and even tried talking to her. But in her mood, she  
had ignored everyone, leaving everyone confused with what was going on. She walked around aimlessly throughout the city,  
until she reached a nearby park.  
  
At the park, there was a secluded area. She floated a little over a few bushes, and found a small opening that she could  
just hide in for a while. She let herself down, as she had only learned how to fly. Instead, she forced her way in through  
the twigs, trying not to bend them so much to leave an opening for people to lead on to her.  
  
"Super Saiya Man. Humph." She muttered to herself again. She didn't wonder why the name came to her head all of a sudden, but  
ever since she found out who Super Saiya Man really was, she felt different.  
  
"Stupid Gohan. Has to teach his little brother instead of me."  
  
She would be heading off to his house again tomorrow. She wasn't exactly invited, but she wanted to learn more. For some  
reason, Gohan seemed to be a whole lot better than her dad. She shook her head. Her dad was obviously better.  
  
She stared at her semi-long pigtails, coming out from the sides of her neck. She sighed. As she had left the last time  
she was at Gohan's place, he suggested she cut her hair.  
  
Jerk. It wasn't because he liked short-haired girls.  
  
But he really was dense. Everyone knew it. He wouldn't have a clue when you're hinting something towards him. Not only  
that, modest too. Making himself seem like Mr. Perfect. Or maybe he was just built that way. Videl grinned as she crawled out  
of her hiding place, and headed towards home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe you cut your hair. It looks different." Gohan whispered as he and other students were studying Hamlet.  
  
"You're the one who suggested it to me," Videl hissed.  
  
"Shhh," other students said from behind, to prevent trouble.  
  
The students concentrated on the book once again, except for those who decided to cast a second glance at Videl, with her  
new haircut. When they would ask about why she did it, she would mutter that it's none of their business.  
  
After class, Gohan seemed to need to leave right away, as usual. Videl started out casually after she yelled out a goodbye  
to Gohan, with Sharpener following right behind her.  
  
"Tell me, Videl. Why exactly did you get that haircut?" He pestered.  
  
"I already told you, it's none of your business." Videl snorted.  
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with a crush you have on someone?" Sharpener insisted, smirking.  
  
Videl scowled. "No! It has nothing to do with that!"  
  
Sharpener grinned. "Oh, really. Then maybe I'll just start a rumour that you like that geek, Gohan."  
  
Videl glared at him. "Gohan's a nice boy, but he's not much more of a friend than you are to me."  
  
"Then tell me. Surely, cutting your hair isn't that much of a personal matter."  
  
Videl paused as they proceeded to the main doors, thinking for a while.  
  
"...So I can fight better. I almost lost in a recent fight because my hair got in the way." Videl said, grimacing.  
  
"Almost lost eh? Seems pretty personal to me."  
  
Videl shook her head as they walked out of the school's main entrance. "You wouldn't know."  
  
It had been a pain for Videl to listen to people gossip about her hair. As she was walking home, people whispered vividly  
behind her back. It was even more of a pain for Videl to be a celebritie's daughter, making her obviously popular. Her mom  
had died when she was only two year's old, so she had the faintest idea whether her mom was at least popular, or not.  
  
After more arguments with her dad, Videl decided to high-tail it to Gohan's, and perhaps continue training there. The idea  
of sparring with him kind of scared her though. He was able to lift that bus, a couple of weeks ago. As geeky as he was,   
though, he really seemed to be pretty tough.  
  
"Okay, let's try a little faster and longer now," a still-surprised Gohan instructed, shortly after Videl's arrival.  
  
"Yes, let's. I'm tired of hearing your mom bicker." Videl sighed. "Not that I don't like her. She cooks really good food and  
she cares for you a lot. Unlike my dad."  
  
"What's your dad like?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Never home, trains all day, all boring. I hardly get to spend time with him anymore."  
  
"Well... my dad died when I was seven. All because he tried to save... uhh.... to save... ME. But, we really should start  
flying, you know." Gohan laughed nervously, eagerly trying to change the subject.  
  
Without another word, Videl started flying up, with Gohan shortly following. But RIGHT before they left...  
  
"I wanna come too," Goten complained as they lifted off into the air.  
  
"I thought you were helping mom," Gohan said.  
  
"I wanna fly too," Goten whined again.  
  
After some light arguing, and a pouting Videl, Goten was soon accepted into the little group, and the three flew off.  
Videl wanted to talk with Gohan, but it was pretty much impossible with his little brother hanging around.  
  
I feel like a child, Videl thought. I can't even talk to him about what I want. But I don't even know what I want to talk to  
him about...  
  
"Something wrong?" Gohan asked, as they all stopped in midair.  
  
Videl had stopped as she was thinking about Gohan, without realizing it. Both boys were surrounding her, faces full of  
concern.  
  
"N-no, nothing's wrong. I just lost track in my mind, I forgot I was flying..." Videl said, trying to explain while hiding a  
light blush from her face at the same time.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Gohan smiled, not noticing Videl's behaviour. "You'll get used to doing both in a while. It gets  
really easy afterwards."  
  
"Sure," Videl replied.  
  
After flying for a while, all three landed on the ground close to Gohan's place. Goten trotted on ahead, singing and in  
his very own la la land. Videl and Gohan walked slowly, as Gohan tried to keep up with Videl's pace.  
  
"Nervous about something?" Gohan asked, as he watched Videl fidget.  
  
"No. I guess I'm still not used to flying," Videl said, smiling stupidly. "I guess I should train some more."  
  
"Well, if you come on weekends and when we don't have homework, I'll be free for sure. I guess you were lucky when you   
dropped by without notice today."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
Soon, without knowing what she was doing, Videl had grabbed Gohan's hand. She quickly realized what she had done, and  
almost died as Goten stopped, looking like he was about to turn around. She gave Gohan a menacing glare, whom at the moment  
was blushing in confusion. Gohan only blinked, and gulped as Videl turned her head away. She placed herself a little closer  
to him.  
  
God, now I really feel like a child, Videl thought to herself once again. This is so embarassing... If I were caught doing  
this... classmates would ridicule me and my father would ground me for a year...  
  
"What are you doing?" Gohan hissed in a small whisper.  
  
"I don't know. Just shut up and walk." Videl retorted, as she tightened her grip on Gohan's.  
  
She didn't want to let go. But when she did, her face was bright red. Gohan's face matched hers exactly.  
  
"I... just remembered. Dad said he wanted me home. I don't want to go, but I guess it'll help me evade some trouble."  
  
Gohan nodded. "S...sure."  
  
Videl floated up in the air and flew off, saying nothing else. When their place was out of sight, Videl sighed to herself.  
She really did have a crush on Gohan. She really did act weird today. But she smiled. At least now she knew what was going on  
with her. Now she knew what to do when a specific situation came up. And her smile deepened.  
  
"I won't tell him yet," Videl grinned, as if she were telling an invisible friend. "But when I do find the right time, I'm  
going to tell Gohan I love him."  
  
****************************  
  
How's that for cute sugary bad-for-your-teeth waff? ^_^;;;  
I guess there wasn't much of a plot, but.... I really wanted to write a fic where Videl holding Gohan's hand would be the  
main event ;_; I don't even know if it looked like the main event when I wrote it. _:)  
  
See you people's around!  
  
Angel_P 


End file.
